


Home

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [93]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Rescue, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “Take me home. Now.”
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [93]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Kudos: 29





	Home

“Jim!”

“Captain!”

They’d found him, thank god, and it looked like not a moment too soon. The anger boiling in  Bones’s chest dissipated into love and concern as Jim collapsed into his and Spock’s touches when they released him. Spock steadied the captain in his arms while Bones ran the tricorder over him, biting back curses. 

“Leonard?”

Bones looked up and nodded, putting a hand over Spock’s, “He’ll live, but we should to get him back to the ship quick.”

Jim’s eyes fluttered open and he looked back and forth between them before sighing in relief.

** “Take me  ** ** home ** **. Now.” **


End file.
